In the field of computer hardware and software, a productivity application is generally understood to be a software program or application used to produce content and perform functions with respect to the content. Common examples of productivity applications include office productivity suites, accounting software, graphics applications, and other well-known programs, while common examples of content include word processing documents, spreadsheets, databases, and photos.
Many productivity applications provide feature menus that allow users to invoke functions. Two types of features are productivity features and service features. In general, productivity features are those features that allow the user to perform functions on content, such as printing, saving, or sharing the content. Service features can be understood as specific types of productivity features that correspond to online services. In an illustrative example, the send or share feature found in some document editors that allows the user to send a document to a destination can be considered a productivity feature. The specific destinations elaborated on within the send feature, such as a particular online collaboration service, may be considered a service feature.
Users are becoming increasingly engaged with online services, while at the same time, the variety and usefulness of online services continues to grow. Accordingly, the variety of service features found in productivity applications is likely to expand.